


Susan e Vlad a Jakallia!

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: NationStates (Video Game), The Sims (Video Games), Ujang (NationStates nation)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animesque - Freeform, Based on a conlang and Nationstates nation by a Malaysian guy, F/M, Jakallia is a whole planet on this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: I Jakalliani avevano un pianeta molto utopico e avanzato. Per non farsi mangiare da una balena spaziale, i Jakalliani e i loro vari amici di specie umanoidi tipo ragazze gatto o naga, si trasferiscono sulla terra.E' da questa terra super-avanzata che nascono i nostri Susan e Vlad.
Relationships: Jentipr/Nirpavba, Susan Wainwright/Vladimir Schlick





	Susan e Vlad a Jakallia!

In un altro universo, in un pianeta molto avanzato di nome Jakallia, viveva un re di nome Eronoitsko. Eronoitsko era il re non solo dei Jakalliani ma anche di un vario gruppo di altre specie umanoidi che parlano non il Jakalliano ma una lingua simile, il Chimerano. Devi sapere che a Jakallia non vivono solo umani di aspetto simile ai personaggi degli anime (i cosiddetti Jakalliani, che hanno una cultura e tradizioni simili a quella della Russia, ma la loro lingua non è slavica, grammaticamente e foneticamente è invece simile alle lingue uralo-altaiche, ma a Jakallia è tutto scritto con l’alfabeto armeno, che a Jakallia si chiama Alfabeto Jakalliano ed è stato inventato da una ragazza gatto di nome Ryekozi nell’anno 1 di Jakallia – il nostro 4142 Avanti Cristo – migliaia di anni prima che Meshrop Mashtots lo inventasse nel nostro universo.) ma anche di molte specie, anch’esse simili agli anime, tipo ci sono ragazze gatto, yukkuri, naga, minotauri, sirene, ragazze pianta… Tutte queste specie vivono in armonia, o almeno vivevano in armonia, finché una balena mangiatrice di pianeti minacciò di mangiarsi Jakallia, proprio il giorno della salita al trono di Eronoitsko.  
Tutto cominciò il 10 Kukoosi 3574 secondo il Calendario Jakalliano, ovvero il nostro 1 Gennaio 569 Avanti Cristo, a Kievan Jakall (capitale di Jakallia, e anche capoluogo del Distretto di Irevan), nel palazzo regale di Jakallia.  
Il giovane e spavaldo Eronoitsko stava per venire incoronato dal suo valoroso scudiero, Pentakoro. Ma i due giovani sentirono uno strano suono, e corsero nell’osservatorio del palazzo, dove li aspettava lo stregone, Paifatra.  
Paifatra: Oh, che sta succedendo?  
Eronoitsko: Ho sentito un rumore strano.  
Paifatra: Fatemi guardare!  
E così Paifatra guardò dal suo telescopio, e vide che una balena stava per mangiare Jakallia!  
Paifatra: Oh no! E’ una balena spaziale! Ci sta per mangiare!  
Pentakoro: Usa i tuoi poteri magici per portarci in una nuova dimensione!  
Paliafra: Ok, vi porterò in un’altra dimensione, come la nostra ma meno avanzata! Chikaya tsaapi no yu!  
E quindi, tutti quelli che vivevano a Jakallia venirono trasportati sulla Terra. Eronoitsko arrivò nella nostra Karachi, a quei tempi non una grande, popolosa, e travolgente città moderna, ma c’érano solo alcune piccole casette sulle montagne. Eronoitsko si avvicinò ad una di quelle.  
Eronoitsko (in Jakalliano): Scusate?  
Jentipr (in Sanscrito): Huh? Uno straniero? Tu vieni dalle steppe del nordovest, vero?  
Eronoitsko (in Jakalliano): Eh. Non capisco la tua lingua.  
Jentipr (in Sanscrito): Ah, devi venire da molto lontano. Comunque, io sono Jentipr.  
Eronoitsko (in Jakalliano): Io sono Eronoitsko.  
Jentipr invita Eronoitsko a casa sua. Eventualmente Jentipr e la sua famiglia, capiscono che Eronoitsko proviene non dalle steppe, bensì da un altro universo.  
Poco dopo, Jentipr, sua moglie Nirpabva, e i loro figli Nujeet, Mhaudri, e Oksir, e il nostro Eronoitsko, sentono un rumore di teletrasporto. Loro escono, e vedono che si tratta di Paifatra.  
Paifatra (in Jakalliano): Eronoitsko! Quindi sei arrivato qui! Questo vuol dire che questa sarà la nuova Kievan Jakall!  
Jentipr (in Sanscrito): Huh? Ma come parla?  
Eronoitsko (in Jakalliano): Loro parlano una lingua completamente diversa!  
Paifatra (in Jakalliano): Ma io ho la traduzione magica, se a Jakallia tutti capiscono il Jakalliano, lo capiranno pure in questo pianeta… Purum napsodi nikokoril psae!  
E così, una nuova città apparse. Anch’essa di nome Kievan Jakall. Beh, in realtà E’ Kievan Jakall, solo trasferita da Jakallia alla Terra.  
Eronoitsko: Questa è la mia vecchia città, dove sono nato e cresciuto, si chiama Kievan Jakall, e io ne sarei dovuto diventare il re.  
Jentipr: Non ti preoccupare, Eronoitsko. Per me sei il re… di entrambi i pianeti.  
Eronoitsko e Jentipr si abbracciano. Eronoitsko, Pafiatra, e la famiglia di Jentipr tornano al Palazzo Reale di Jakallia, dove li aspetta Pentakoro.  
Ed è là che Eronoitsko finalmente diventa re, e si fonda una nuova nazione. Rimane la capitale di Jakallia e il capoluogo del Distretto di Irevan, è solo in un altro universo.  
Piano piano, i vari maghi e streghe di Jakallia riportano gli edifici di Jakallia sulla Terra. Gli abitanti di Jakallia si riprendono le loro nuove case. Questo fa si che Nuova Jakallia colonizza e annette tutto il pianeta Terra.  
2569 anni dopo, Zuza Wasamuni, la versione Jakalliana di Susan Wainwright, e Vladnaru Shimumi, la versione Jakalliana di Vladimir Schlick, si incontrano a scuola a Kievan Jakall… ma nascerà un nuovo amore?


End file.
